Field of the Invention
This invention relates to veterinary instruments and more particularly to a mouth speculum for opening the mouth of domestic animals combined with a cylindrical speculum for pharyngo-laryngeal visualization and related procedures. Veterinarians have ordinary skill in this art.
Description of the Related Art
Mouth speculums of this nature are well known. However, it is difficult to operate the mouth speculum and simultaneously depress the tongue to inspect, treat or take samples from the remote portions of the pharynx and larynx. It is particularly difficult to pass instruments through the larynx into the trachea and bronchi. While it is not as difficult to pass instruments into the esophagus, this instrument is also useful in passing instruments into the esophagus.